El Dia que Charlie Abrio los Ojos
by M.-Way
Summary: Las locuras del Super-Emmett y Emo-Jasper condujeron a Charlie a la verdad.¿Cómo se lo tomara?. ¿Que harán los Cullen para convencerlo de que todo fue un mal entendido?. Despues de Amanecer.
1. RenesmeePOV: Ser Emo trae problemas

**Summary:** Las locuras de Emmett y Jasper condujeron a Charlie a la verdad. ¿Cómo se lo tomara?. ¿Que harán los Cullen para convencerlo de que todo fue un mal entendido?

**Disclaimer**: Si soy Stephenie Meyer y soy la dueña de todo esto. Ahora estoy practicando un poco mi redacción en español, y delire un poco sobre el inconcluso final de la historia en cuanto a Charlie, _mi personaje _(¿?) weeeeee, si, sigo delirando. Retiro lo dicho, no soy la señora escritora Meyer, solo soy una escritora deliradora(¿) que se fumo un porro y…

**Como sea, no soy dueña de nada. No somos dueños de nada… porque del polvo venimos y al polvo vamos**(?????).

_Por favor denme un golpe!...no se que tengo hoy… Empecemos…_

**A/N**: Siempre quize saber como seria la reacción del padre de Bella, cuando se enterara de la verdad acerca de su hija y la familia de su yerno. Todas sabemos que si bien Charlie prefería no saber la verdad, algo de ella se imaginaba… ahora hay que confirmar si sus sospechas son las correctas…

* * *

**El dia que Charlie abrio los ojos**

Mama y papa se fueron de caza temprano por la mañana. Yo me había quedado en casa de los abuelos para jugar con tio Emmett y tio Jazz al póquer, mientras tia Alli y tia Rosie miraban revistas de moda y diseño, comentando animadamente. Jamás entendería su devoción por la moda, para mama y para mi toda la ropa era igual… digamos "la misma porquería con diferente nombre"…pero claro, eso no era suficiente como para que nos dejaran tranquilas, sino mas bien lo contrario… parecían amar jugar a "Barbie Bella" y "Barbie Nessie" con nosotras. Tenían buenos métodos para persuadirnos y lograr que hiciéramos lo que ellas querían. Era increíble como dos seres tan hermosos y con aspecto tan pacifico, pudieran llegar a convertirse en monstruos de la moda, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… en fin.

Volvi mi vista a la mesa en la cual estaba sentada con mis tios y pude ver como Emmett escondia 2 cartas en su regazo… siempre hacia lo mismo, siempre me tomaba el pelo y yo siempre actuaba igual…

De repente, sin comprender el motivo, comenze a sentir ira y rabia a tal punto que me plantee el ponerme de pie y ahorcar a Emmett. Solo me tomo 10 segundos, hasta comprender que ese no era un sentimiento mio propio, exactamente…

Voltee a ver a Jasper que me sonreía con cara de cordero degollado. Me sentí peor todavía.

-Jasper!-grite poniéndome de pie- no hagas eso!-lo acuse..

-hacer que?-pregunto el…

-estas haciendo que me enoje!...quieres que golpee a Emmett…

-y yo que hice?-miro con cara de niño, el susodicho…

-haaaaaa!...-me lleve las manos al rostro- son 2 casos perdidos!... tu no te rias-apunte a Emmett- tu estabas haciendo trampa, cuando le diga a Rose te dejara sin sexo un mes y sabes que lo hara-su sonrisa se borro y me miro con espanto…

-no harias eso Nessie…-dijo con desesperación…

-si, lo hare-dije resuelta con mis manos en mis caderas…Jasper ahora solto una ola de alegría, mientras el reia comodamente- y tu para de hacer eso o me volveré bipolar!-dije con una estúpida sonrisa a causa de lo que su mente me estaba infundiendo- que tu seas emo no quiere decir que todos tengamos que serlo!-Emmett rompió en fuertes risotadas

-no soy emo-me miro con el ceño fruncido y cara de pena…

-eso es lo que dicen los reales emos…-comento Emmett sonriendo todavía…

-que no soy emo!-insistio Jasper…

-todos tus calzones son negros y fuccias Jasper!

-es porque estoy a la moda-dijo luego de pensarlo un poco…

-es porque eres emo y te cortas!...he visto tus cicatrices!-agrego Emm…

-son de guerra Emmett, maldita sea no soy emo y no me corto!-ahora sonaba desesperado…

En otro rincón de la sala, yo estaba con Rose y Alice, sentada en el sillón …mientras las 3 nos reíamos de la ridícula pelea que yo había desatado entre ellos… esto era increíblemente satisfactorio…siempre que ambos trataban de molestarme, yo resultaba ser quien los jodiera al final. Supongo que de algo sirvieron todos los consejos que papa me dio…

-pues, hagamos algo de hombres entonces!-el fornido vampiro acoto…

-jugar al (1)Pump It Up?-Jasper alzo una ceja…

-mmm… no, eso dejemoslo para despues… te reto a…-se llevo la mano a su mentón en un gesto pensante- quien levanta mas peso gana!-dijo luego de un rato…

-es injusto-dijo el rubio, rápidamente- tu eres mucho mas fuerte que yo y ganaras-se entristeció…

-vamos emo, si pierdes…aunque sea demuestra perder como hombre… no llores por eso.-dijo burlonamente…

-que no soy emo, mierda!-dijo exasperado- te cortare los testiculas si vulves a llamarme asi…-lo amenazo…

Emmett por inercia se llevo ambas manos a su entrepierna y lo miro, presa del pánico. Las tres nos reimos fuertemente y ellas siguieron hablando… yo estaba demasiado entretenida con el espectáculo que se presentaba ante mis ojos, como para dejar que se me escapara detalle.

1 minuto y medio mas tarde, Rose, Alice y yo estábamos haciendo de juezas…en el jardín delantero de casa, mientras Emmett sostenía en sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, el BMW de Rosalie y Jasper hacia lo mismo con el Porsche de Alice…

Como ambos habían podido contener el peso sobre su cuerpo sin inconveniente alguno, habíamos decidido que el que primero abandonara el coche, seria el perdedor… debi imaginar que esto pasaría, se supone que los vampiros no dormían, ni se cansaban. Nunca comprobé con mas exactitud que esta teoría fuera real…

Hacia exactamente 3 horas y 40 minutos que Emm y Jazz seguían aguantando el peso… por momentos se dirigían uno que otro insulto e intentaban molestarse mutuamente para ganar…

-Jasper para ya por la vieja que te pario!-grito Emmett enfurecido mirando en su dirección…-Rose, bebe…dile algo!-pidio…

-que?-pregunto Rose, completamente desentendida mientras miraba la sonrisa en la cara de Jasper…

Todo lo que Emm tuvo que hacer, fue ponerse de perfil frente a nuestros ojos y automáticamente comprendimos la situación, ante la mirada vergonzosa de mi tio. Supe que si hubiera sido humano, en este momento habría de estar sonrojado…

-Jasper por amor de dios! Deja de irradiarle lujuria a mi marido o enterrare el taco en donde no te pega el sol-dijo Rosalie enfadada mientras se sacaba sus Manolo Blahnik…

-lo he visto Jasper-dijo Alice con una sonrisa burlona, mirando a su esposo-

La cara de Jasper fue de terror y aparto la mirada de la escena, hacia un costado. Su rostro se crispo y dio un respingo, soltando el auto. El porsche amarillo canario de Alice golpeteo fuertemente su carrocería contra el piso y pude ver el dolor en los gestos de mi tia. Corrió a Jasper y le dio un manotazo tan fuerte, que por un momento crei que lo haría polvo.

-¡¿que haz hecho con mi bebe, emo?!-jalo de su camisa hasta enfrentarlo, le hablo como si estuviera dialogando con un niño de 3 años que no tenia capacidad comprensiva…

-gane emo!...ganeeee!!!-dijo Emmett ahora saltando triunfal, todavía con el auto en las manos…

-ya para Emmett, llegas a rayar mi auto y estaras un (2)lustro sin sexo.-dijo Rosalie con gesto fastidiado…

Emmett apoyo el auto con sumo cuidado y delicadeza sobre el suelo, junto a nosotros y abrazo con una gran sonrisa bailando en su rostro, a su mujer…

-que te pasa Jazz, porque tienes cara de estar haciéndote un enema?-le pregunto Emmet, divertido…

Todos volteamos a ver el rostro de desesperación que ahora Jasper estaba luciendo… lo miramos extrañados y automáticamente el apunto con su dedo índice (cual si fuera, ET en la famosa escena de la pelicula), la dirección a la cual hacia unos cuantos segundos, se había quedado mirando con sorpresa.

Vaya impresión la que nos llevamos todos, cuando seguimos el curso de su dedo hasta toparnos con la figura de mi abuelo materno, Charlie Swan, sentado en el piso abrazado a sus rodillas, con los ojos muy abiertos y sus oídos tapados mientras se balanciaba hacia adelante y atrás con la mirada perdida. Era la viva imagen de un desquiciado.

-Mierda-mustio Alice acercándose a Charlie- como no lo vi antes?-se pregunto…

Todos se acercaron a mi abuelo para intentar tranquilizarlo. El había visto toda la escena de los autos y seguramente ese era el motivo del shock emocional en el que estaba ahora.

Yo por mi lado estaba en un problema, un grave y serio problema.

Hacia poco mas de 6 meses que no lo veía, cuando recién naci solo tuve la oportunidad de verlo en unas cuantas ocaciones y a el le resultaba sumamente extraño que cambiara tanto de una semana para la otra, mi físico. Motivo por el cual, mama y papa habían decidido guardar la distancia con el, tenían miedo a que mi abuelo sufriera un infarto o un paro cardiaco al ver los saltos que estaba dado mi aspecto.

Ahora yo solo con 8 meses, aparentaba tener unos 6 años, mientras mentalmente estaba tan avanzada como una chica de 15. ¿Qué iba a hacer si me veía a mi?, estaba segura que en el momento que posara su chocolate mirada sobre mi imagen, su corazón se dispararía a latir en un ritmo frenetico que lo encaminaría directo a la morgue.

Lo llevaron adentro de la casa y lo recostaron sobre un sillón, mientras todos lo observábamos preocupados y dudosos. Nadie sabia que era lo que íbamos a hacer… le dimos de beber un poco de agua y una hora mas tarde, cuando pareció mostrarse un poco menos desquiciado…hablo con voz temblorosa.

-que…que…. Yo los vi…-Emmett lo interrumpió…

-es todo un sueño-dijo moviendo las manos frente a mi abuelo, como si fuese un fantasma- buuu… tienes muuucho sueño-intento imitar el tono de voz de un mentalista, pero fallo estrepitosamente, logrando el efecto de voz de un pastor de la (3)Iglesia Universal.

-idiota-Rosalie le golpeo la cabeza, el rápidamente se sobo…

-no, no fue un sueño-dijo resuelto mi abuelo- los…los vi sosteniendo autos sobre su cuerpo y-dijo haciendo gestos, realmente aturdido… su mirada se volvió a mi- Renesmee?

Yo me sonroje furiosamente mientras veía como sus ojos abiertos como platos, ahora se salian de sus cuencas y su boca se abria en un gran circulo…

-cierra la boca amigo, ya sabemos cuan linda es tu nieta-dijo Emmet dándole una suave palmadita en el hombro…

Todos miramos atonitos a Emmett… ahora si la había cagado. Se suponía que yo era la hija del hermano de mi padre y me habían adoptado despues de su muerte… o algo asi, por lo menos, eso le habían hecho creer a el para explicarle mi repentina aparición de un mes a otro en sus vidas…

-bueno, nieta adoptiva-dijo Emmett al darse cuenta de su error…

Charlie no se lo creyo. Pareció recuperar su postura, solo para negar con la cabeza y acercarse a mi… me acaricio los rizos cobre que caian sobre mis hombros; una clara mezcla de mi herencia genética… ya que mi pelo era de la misma tonalidad que el de mi padre y mis rizos eran tan pronunciados como los de mi abuelo… me miro a los ojos y pude leer sus pensamientos. Sabia que mis ojos le recordaban a los de mi madre, por fin ahora podía comprender el motivo de esa extraña coincidencia. El "por que" su hija y su yerno habían adoptado a una niña que casualmente se les parecía tanto.

-estas enorme-dijo acariciándome la mejilla…su voz sono increíblemente débil.

Yo solo acenti con la cabeza… pude notar que el ahora se encontraba muchísimo mas calmado, seguramente producto de que Jasper controlara el pánico que en algún momento había estado gobernando el ambiente…

-yo opto por que le demos un buen golpe y lo durmamos… cuando despierte estará en su cama y creerá que solo fue un sueño…-Emmett volvió a dar una de sus "super-ideas"

-no!-gritamos todos a la vez…

Charlie salto sorbe el sofá y subió la guardia, alerta…

-¿que son?-pregunto ahora sin vestigios de calma- ¿que clase de cosas son ustedes?

Con mi oído sobrehumano, pude oír los latidos de su corazón ir en aumento y ver como la sangre en sus venas iba siendo bombeada con mayor rapidez al resto de su cuerpo… me dio miedo y me sentí sumamente mal por el, no quería que muriera de un ataque cardiaco.

Ahora comprendía porque mama había decidido separarse de el…

Su sangre olia increíblemente bien y era muy dulce, por lo que me atrevi a oler. Pero cuando pensé dos veces lo que estaba haciendo, me sentí sucia e imprudente. Era como imaginarse teniendo relaciones sexuales con un hermano, algo increíblemente grotesco e irreflexivo. Decidi que su efluvio dulzon ya no causaría efecto alguno sobre mi anatomía. Mama y papa me habían educado perfectamente, en mis cortos meses de vida, como para saber que era lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. No podía desear la sangre humana.

-prefeririamos oír tus teorías, Charlie-dijo Alice muy pensante y cuidadosa…

-yo… yo no lo se… super-héroes?-fue una pregunta hecha con muchísimo cuidado y temor…

Todos negamos con la cabeza…

-son Aliens? Que hicieron con Bella?...donde esta mi Bella?-ahora se exalto y se puso de pie…

-Bella esta con Edward, Charlie…-dijo Jasper…

-que?...donde?...como?...ella sabe lo que ustedes son?...-pregunto dando saltitos de impaciencia por toda la sala…

-se podria decir que ella es una de nosotros Charlie…-dijo Alice acercándose a el para tranquilizarlo… puso una mano sobre la suya y la sostuvo mirando a los ojos de mi abuelo, con mucha paciencia- Charlie… nosotros somos…-dio un fuerte suspiro…

Pero mi abuelo ahora estaba tirado en medio de la sala inconciente. Todos volteamos a ver a Emmett que nos regalaba una sonrisa de picardia y nos saludaba con la mano derecha enfundada en un gran guante de boxeo, color rojo… lo fulminamos con la mirada…

-que?... no pensaban decírselo… verdad?-mi tio nos miro con cara de cachorro…- tenemos que llevarlo a casa y acostarlo en la cama para que crea que solo lo soño…-ideo el plan mientras lo alzaba en sus brazos…- y de esto, ni una sola palabra a nadie. Queda entre nosotros. Capire? –pregunto con tono de mafioso itliano…

Asentimos rápidamente, atonitos ante lo que había sucedido… Emmett esta definitiva y completamente loco…

1 hora mas tarde, estábamos en casa cuando mis padres llegaron…

-hola cariño-mi mama me beso la mejilla…

-amor-dijo papa regalándome una linda sonrisa y besándome la coronilla…

Intercambie miradas de pánico con mis complices y comenze a pensar…

"que no se entere, que no pregunte, que no se entere, que no pregunte… the other side, the other side, the other side of me meme"…

Al principio solo suplicas salian de mi cabeza, pero cuando vi la mirada de mi padre sobre mi con cierta nota de duda, comenze a entonar una canción de Hannah Montana que tia Alice llevaba meses cantando…

Papa poso sus ojos críticos sobre mi y me infundio terror aquella mirada elegante y autoritaria que me estaba regalando. Mama bacilo un poco sin comprender la situación y finalmente volteo a ver a la misma dirección en la que todos mirábamos, a mi padre…

"perdón tio Emmett" pensé muy nerviosa y toque la mejilla de mi padre…No iba a dejar que mi papa me castigara por ser complice en un homicidio, confesar era mas comodo y fácil…

Le mostre cada una de las cosas que habíamos estado haciendo en la tarde y también lo que había pasado con Charlie… al fin y al cabo, yo era inocente.

Cuando retire mi mano de su mejilla papa, tenia los ojos negros y enfadados… Emmett dio un respingo en el sofá y se puso de pie…

-(4)con permisito dijo Monchito… y se fué a tomar su cafecito.

Salió corriendo de la casa a una velocidad de vértigo mientras mi papa apretaba sus manos en puño…

-Emmett!!!!!!!!

* * *

**(1)** Pump it Up es un videojuego de simulación de baile

**(2)** Un lustro=5 años

**(3)** La iglesia universal es originaria de Brasil, un tipo de iglesia de la religión evangelica, donde el pastor habla un extraño español con acento brasilero.

**(4)** Frase característica de Don Ramon del Chavo del 8… siempre la dice cuando se escapa.

* * *

_Tomatazos?, Reviews?...todo será bienvenido… no me convence el fic, pero lo intente. Es como que medio "¿?" pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer…_

_Espero aunque sea haberles sacado una sonrisa con alguna de estas incoherencias, si alguien leyó mi perfil; sabe que soy pésima para el humor, se me da bien con el drama, pero… se hace lo que se puede._

_**R&R**_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	2. Charlie y Alice POV: Buscando a Nemo

**Summary:** Las locuras de Emmett y Jasper condujeron a Charlie a la verdad. ¿Cómo se lo tomara?. ¿Que harán los Cullen para convencerlo de que todo fue un mal entendido?

**Disclaimer**: Si soy Stephenie Meyer y soy la dueña de todo esto. Ahora estoy practicando un poco mi redacción en español, y delire un poco sobre el inconcluso final de la historia en cuanto a Charlie, _mi personaje _(¿?) weeeeee, si, sigo delirando. Retiro lo dicho, no soy la señora escritora Meyer, solo soy una escritora deliradora(¿) que se fumo un porro y…

Como sea, no soy dueña de nada. No somos dueños de nada… porque del polvo venimos y al polvo vamos(?????).

Por favor denme un golpe!...no se que tengo hoy… Empecemos…

**A/N**: Siempre quize saber como seria la reacción del padre de Bella, cuando se enterara de la verdad acerca de su hija y la familia de su yerno. Todas sabemos que si bien Charlie prefería no saber la verdad, algo de ella se imaginaba… ahora hay que confirmar si sus sospechas son las correctas…

**Buscando a Nemo…**

**Charlie POV**

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la mejilla adolorida… estaba en mi cama y el reloj señalaba las 6am… ya casi era hora de ir a la estación… por lo que me puse de pie y me dirigi a la ducha para alistarme… listo para un nuevo dia de trabajo.

Había tenido el sueño mas extraño de todos… los cuñados de mi hija, Jasper y Emmett sosteniendo autos con las manos y Renesmee crecida como si tuviera 6 años… un completo y total delirio donde el fortachon intentaba hacerme creer que eran fantasmas…o algo asi…

Me rei pensando en aquel descabellado sueño… como si eso pudiera pasar…como si un bebe de 8 meses pudiera aparentar 6 años. Era completamente ridículo; jamás pensé poder tener tremenda imaginación…

Baje las escaleras abrochando mi cinturón y acomodando mi pistola en su funda… cuando note que las luces estaban prendidas y alguien iba haciendo ruido en la cocina… empuñe mi arma y me pegue a la pared una vez bajado de las escaleras… me arrastre tranquilamente hasta llegar a la cocina.

Apunte a Bella que estaba terminando de poner la mesa lista con mi desayuno… que hacia aca?

-hey papa, me vas a castigar por venir a consentirte?-su voz sono divertida y musical, aun estando de espaldas… me pregunte como hizo para verme, si yo no hice ruido alguno…

-no, disculpa Bells, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a tenerte por las mañanas…-dije enfundando el arma nuevamente…

-claro, eso explica que casi me disparas-dijo volteándose y regalándome una sonrisa…

Era increíble, pero el matrimonio le había caído de maravilla… tal vez esa extraña enfermedad que pesco en el sur o algo por el estilo… porque se veía radiantemente hermosa, alegre, feliz… sus rasgos eran mas de mujer, y aun mas delicados de lo que solian ser, su cabello brillaba todo el tiempo, junto a sus ojos que ahora tenían un tono algo caoba dentro de sus orbes chocolate. No es que yo fuera muy detallista, pero se trataba de mi hija… la conocía perfectamente, cada curva y cada gesto… era una mujer completamente feliz a juzgar por su aspecto y su algre voz de campanilla.

-que te trae por aquí?-dije acercándome a ella y depositando un rápido beso en su cabello…

Olia tanto a fresas como cuando era niña, pero ahora parecía mas dulce… mientras su piel palida seguía helada como hacia 8 meses, cuando pesco aquella extraña enfermedad; tuve una charla con Carlisle donde me comentaba que de aquel extraño virus le quedarían secuelas por un tiempo indefinido… como sus ya clásicas ojeras grisáceas, una estricta dieta que no le permitia comer casi nada que no fueran vegetles, motivo por el cual ahora estaba tan flaca como una anorexica y su piel destemplada. Ella continuaba tomando su medicina para volver a la normalidad, pero lo mas importante es que sus órganos seguían funcionando correctamente.

-ehem… quería… consentirte!-dijo pensante- si!...eso-me sonrio- como te sientes¿?

-bien… he dormido demasiado…-dije dándole un sorbo a mi café- no desayunaras conmigo?

-oh, no… ya he bebido café mientras te esperaba-se encogió de hombros y se sento en la mesa frente a mi- como va el trabajo?

-tranquilo… ya sabes… juego mucho al poker-ella rio-sabes… estuve pensando y… tuve un sueño delirante-me rei y bebi un poco de café…ella pareció tensarse y luego agito su cabeza…

-dime…

-quiero ver a Renesmee…ya sabes, hace mucho que no la veo y…

-oh, claro… Renesmee-dijo ella pensante…- ahora se encuentra de viaje con Esme y Rose… se han ido a… Chicago…tu sabes que ella nació allí, con el hermano de Edward y…-se vio nerviosa- están terminando algunos tramites de la adopción…

-ahm… crei que Eedward y tu la habían adoptado…-dije pensatuivo… habían varias cosas que no terminaba de comprender…

-claro, pero Esme se encarga de papeleo, mientras Rose la cuida… tu sabes, no podemos dejar de ir a la Universidad con Edward porque sino perderíamos el año… no hemos ido con ella por eso…-se explico rápidamente…

Ahora entendía un poco mejor; ellos estaban llendo a la Universidad de Washington, a pesar de que en un principio irían a Alaska. Prefirieron quedarse aquí para estar mas con la familia y por la pequeña niña.

-sabes… Renesmee tiene un gran parecido con ustedes…-pense en los ojos chocolate de la niña y los de Bella, junto a la textura similar de sus cabellos…

-si, tu sabes… la madre de ella era tan común como yo y…el hermano de Edward era realmente parecido a el…

-supongo coincidencia-sonrei- me alegra mucho que hayan decidido quedarse aquí y adoptar a esa pequeña… a pesar de lo muy jobenes que son…se que podrán con ella…

-gracias papa-dijo apretándome la mano bastante, para mi gusto…- realmente queremos a Renesmee… pero cuando vuelva...la traeré-prometio

No hablamos mucho mas… tenia que ir al trabajo y en la estación no paso nada del otro mundo…otro de esos típicos días aburridos, de Sheriff donde deseaba ser bombvero o una cosa mas emocionante que estar sentado en una silla jugando a las cartas.

Cuando llegue a casa encontré el móvil de Bella, en la mesa de la cocina… por lo cual lo tome y decidi ir a casa Cullen para alcanzárselo…

Serian las 7.30 cuando llegue y aparque el auto… en el jardín estaba la misma niña de mis sueños, jugando con un perro gigante, de color rojizo a perseguirse…

Reconoci a ese perro como a Jacob. El hacia bastante tiempo me había contado el secreto de su manada y su origen, aun cuando yo le pedi que me negara información y no me mostrara nada…el se resistió y me quizo mostrar lo que era… desde entonces he hablado sobre el asunto unas cuantas veces con el viejo Billy quien me convenció que no era nada peligroso y compartió las leyendas locales de su tribu. Confiaba un poco mas en ellos, no como antes. Pero un poco mas, definitivamente.

Me pregunte quien seria esa bella niña, que guardaba un gran parecido con mi nieta adoptiva… Renesmee…

Ya estaba a unos 50 metros de la casa, cuando ambos presentes voltearon a ver en mi dirección. Jacob regreso a su forma normal y me recibió cálidamente… cuando entre a casa Cullen, me encontré con Emmett y Jasper bailando alegremente y a los saltos, al Pump it Up mientras peleaban.

-vamos Emo, dame algo mejor-decia Emmett…

-que no soy emo, maldito fortachon…

-hey Charlie!...quetal la cabeza?-dijo alegremente Emmett volteando a verme sonriente mientras seguía su juego…

-como sabes de mi cabeza¿?-me confundi y de repente, sentí una ola de tensión, seguida por otra de relajo…

-ves?, si eres emo-dijo Emmett palmeando el hombro de Jasper fuertemente…

-son extraños-dije en un susurro… ellos rieron- Bella esta?

-estoy aca papa-grito Bella, creo que desde el tercer piso, a juzgar por la lejanía de su voz… me pregunte como hizo para escucharme…

-como estas Charlie?-dijo una voz musical a mi oído que reconoci rápidamente como la de Alice…

Me voltee y la encontré ahí… no entendía como, esa niña era mágica, siempre aparecia de la nada y hablando alegremente como una campanilla…

-hola Alice-la salude, ella y sus padres eran quienes mejor me caian… Emmett se pasaba de confianzudo, mientras que Jasper era corto de carácter y Edward formal… Rosalie era simplemente inexistente.

Bella bajo a los trompicones, la escalera alegremente y vino a mi… lucia… extraña… sus ojos eran…

Rojos.

Mi hija tenia las orbes rojas, rojo vivo. Rojo sangre. Rojo dilatado. Era… rojo!

-Bella tus ojos!-dije impresionado, apuntándolos…

Alice jadeo y ella se vio asustada… salió corriendo tan rápidamente que no pude verla con precisión, dos latidos de corazón mas tarde ella estaba frente a mi con sus ojos chocolates caoba.

Eso fue… demasiado extraño.

-que te trae aquí, papa?-dijo muy tensa…

- tus ojos… te has ido tan rápidamente… volviste y eran diferentes… que pasa?-no podía respirar, sentía mi voz entrecortada y tensa y… esto era demasiado para mi…

-ahí vamos de nuevo-silvo Emmett, apagando la televisión y acercándose a nosotros, junto a Jasper…

Sentí alivio y tranquilidad. No entendí como era posible, ya que estaba tenso y había visto algo increíblemente extraño… ella… tenia los ojos inyectados de sangre; había corrido como rayo y ahora sus ojos eran diferentes nuevamente.

Había algo en la naturaleza de ellos que no era común. No era normal que todos fuesen hermosos, palidos y frios. Era. Algo. Extraordinario.

-me tienen que decir que es lo que pasa aquí!-masculle con debilidad mirando a mi hija…

-papa, no sabemos de que hablas…

Cai en la cuenta… Emmett me pregunto por mi cabeza… anoche no había soñado… lo había vivido. La niña de afuera no era otra que Renesmee… ellos definitivamente habían levantado vehículos y ahora podía recordar algo de un plan de Emmett para golpearme y convencerme que era un sueño.

El pánico hizo estragos en mi y ahora estaba recostado en el sillón en posición fetal…

-papa, no hay nada raro aquí… soy yo, Bells…

-no no eres Bells, no eres mi niña… eres otra, diferente…-me sente- ustedes son raros!... quiero que me digan que son!...-dije con firmeza, temblando.

Todos intercambiaron miradas, mientras Jasper le asentía a Alice y sentía nuevamente tranquilidad. Bella miraba con un gesto asesino a Emmett. Al ver que nadie hablo continue.

-anoche me han hecho creer que soñé!...pero yo los vi levantando autos-señale a los hermanos- y Renesmee estaba enorme…Emmett me golpeo!... ustedes no son personas comunes!...quiero saber que son…

-hay Charlie-suspiro el grandote y tomo mi hombro… yo lo repeli…-confia en mi amigo, no te hare nada…-me envolvió con su brazo mientras que Bella sujetaba fuertemente su muñeca libre, enviándole un a mirada de advertencia…

-ni se te ocurra-dijo mi hija…

-ya es hora…-Emmett me tomo por los hombros y se posiciono frente a mi…

-dime la verdad-suplique tembloroso al mas grande de los Cullen… todos nos miraban…

-has visto la película "Buscando a Nemo"?-pregunto…

-que tiene que ver eso?

-bueno, en esa película… nemo es un pequeño pecesito que se pierde en el mar y el papi comienza a buscarlo…entonces Nemo-senti como iba ejerciendo presión en mi hombro, puso 2 dedos sobre mi cuello y presiono contra mi pulso…

Hasta que se volvió un dolor punzante y me desmorone en el suelo profundamente dormido…

**Alice POV**

El cuerpo de Chalie callo redondo al suelo, donde se acurruco como un bebe sobre la alfombra y se llevo su pulgar a la boca, donde empezó a chuparlo como un niño… era una imagen un tanto ridícula, ver a un señor mayor, con bigote comportándose como un infante.

-le hiciste la llave del sueño Emmett!-exclame apuntandolo

-de nada, ahora dormirá por unas horitas…-dijo el sonriendo socarronamente

-eres terrible!-Rosalie lo reprendió- no te pones a pensar que podrías lastimarlo?

-vamos bebe, estará todo bien, solo soñara un rato… luego podremos volver a inventar algo…no te enojes Bells, es por el bien de tu padre-conesto mirando a nuestra hermana

-eres una pesadilla Emmett Cullen-espeto ella señalándolo- el no es tonto… se dara cuenta tarde o temprano-dijo exaltada

-preferible tarde a temprano-contesto el tranquilo…-mira, esta descanzando profundamente-se agacho y le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla, Charlie sonrio y se acomodo bajo la fría mano de Emmett mientras este le acariciaba como si fuera un gatito.

-no trates a mi papa como si fuera un perro!-grito Bella

-alguien me llamo?-Jacob entro junto a Renesmee…

-no Jake, le hablaba a Emmett…

-wooo…quien mato a Charlie?-dijo divertido el ya familiar, chucho.

-no es divertido-dijo Bella- ahora Emm, a ver si sueltas a mi padre…

-no quiere, mira-dijo acariciándole la oreja, Charlie se estremecía y sonreía como un niño…

Esto era completamente ridículo.

Emmett era un eterno adolescente y nunca cambiaria con sus niñadas…sin importarle lo que le harian luego. Ayer Edward se paso 3 horas corriendo a Emmett por todo el bosque y cuando lo encontró lo trajo a casa a rastras y lo ato frente al garaje, con la ayuda de Jasper e hizo que viera como le rayaba su Jeep y le pinchaba las 4 llantas… como si fuera poco, luego le mostro a Rose y prendió fuego su amada colección de mas de 1000 revistas de Playboy. Rose por su lado le juro que estaría 1 mes completo sin tener sexo con el, al ver que le ocultaba aquellas revistas de mujeres desnudas.

-Nemoooooooo!-grito Charlie abriendo los ojos, asustado…- Nemo…-dijo como niño

Bella se tapo su rostro y suspiro llendose de la habitación, mientras Jacob y Nessie volvían a salir al patio, riendo.

-si Carlie, Nemo… sigue buscándolo que esta nadando por ahí-Emmett palmeo suavemente su hombro…

-si, Nemo… tengo que encontrarlo-dijo abrazandose a sus piernas…

-si, si… sigue durmiendo-volvio a presionar sus dedos contra el cuello de Charlie… este volvió a dormirse…- ven?... todo bajo control…-dijo sonriéndonos

Suspire en tono cansino…Emmett jamás de los jamases crecería y mucho menos, cambiaria; era un completo caso perdido.

Tome a Bella del brazo y la arrastre hacia la puerta, sabia que estaba estresada y yo también lo estaba…

Por eso iríamos de compras.

_Espero que disfruten el cap…_

_No es tan gracioso como el primero… pero juro que va a mejorar con el tercero;)_

_Siempre y cuando me dejen sus 20 reviews, continuare… tengan en cuanta que ese es mi sueldo y mi inspiración se alimenta en base a el xD_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	3. Edward POV: Osito Cariñosito

**Summary:** Las locuras de Emmett y Jasper condujeron a Charlie a la verdad. ¿Cómo se lo tomara?. ¿Que harán los Cullen para convencerlo de que todo fue un mal entendido?

**Disclaimer**: Si soy Stephenie Meyer y soy la dueña de todo esto. Ahora estoy practicando un poco mi redacción en español, y delire un poco sobre el inconcluso final de la historia en cuanto a Charlie, _mi personaje _(¿?) weeeeee, si, sigo delirando. Retiro lo dicho, no soy la señora escritora Meyer, solo soy una escritora deliradora(¿) que se fumo un porro y…

Como sea, no soy dueña de nada. No somos dueños de nada… porque del polvo venimos y al polvo vamos(?????).

Por favor denme un golpe!...no se que tengo hoy… Empecemos…

**A/N**: Siempre quize saber como seria la reacción del padre de Bella, cuando se enterara de la verdad acerca de su hija y la familia de su yerno. Todas sabemos que si bien Charlie prefería no saber la verdad, algo de ella se imaginaba… ahora hay que confirmar si sus sospechas son las correctas…

_________________________________________________

**Osito Cariñosito**

**POV Edward**

Había sido una caza fructífera… tenia el estomago lleno, luego de haber devorado un puma y medio, por lo cual mi humor era mejor que el de la noche pasada, cuando casi mutilo los miembros viriles de Emmett.

No se sorprendan, no me equivoque al hablar…

Emmett tiene 2!...

Increíble pero real.

Cuando lo supe, pude comprender el motivo por el cual Rose gritaba y maldecía tan pasionalmente a su marido…

Con 2 pistolas, quien no gritaría de ese modo?... si, desde que lo supe… todo tuvo mas coherencia.

En fin…

Volví corriendo a casa, cuando me encontré a Alice, Rose y Bella, en la puerta discutiendo sobre algún tema en particular, que no querían que yo supiera. Alice estaba traduciendo al latín "baby one more time", mientras que Rosalie estaba haciendo una lista imaginaria y armando alfabéticamente todas las frutas y verduras que conocía. "Banana" pensó y luego rió mentalmente… "Espero que el chucho se la coma… seria algo gracioso" (**N/A**: _si leyeron mi otro fic, "Virgen a los 166", van a entenderlo…;]._). frunci el seño, no me apetecía enterarme sobre lo que podría haberle hecho a la pobre banana… de mas esta decir, que cuando intente leerle la mente a Bella, solo pude darme la cabeza contra la pared, al oír un zumbido de estática.

Me ponía histérico cuando hacían eso. ¿Por qué ocultarme sus pensamientos?

-esta todo bien?-me acerque a ellas, lentamente, mientras seguían hablando en susurros tan bajos, que no lograba oír…

-oh… si…-dijo Bella, ocultando la mirada…

-que paso?-pregunte preocupado- Renesmee volvió a hacerlo con Jacob en nuestra alcoba?-pregunte con los ojos muy… muy abiertos…

Ya podía visualizarme, ahorcando a aquel chucho sarnoso…

-que que?!-grito Bella…

Estúpido, estúpido Edward… olvide que nunca se lo había mencionado a ella… ahora estaba en un gran problema. No era mi culpa el haberme encontrado a… mi niña semi desnuda en mi cuarto junto a su novio…

Ella era pequeñita y frágil!... era un bebe!... si… pero pasaban las horas y su cuerpo se iba convirtiendo en el de una señorita y su mente… bueno, crecía el doble de rápido.

Toda la vida me lamentaré no haber matado a Black cuando pude.

-nada-dije con una sonrisa nerviosa…

-Renesmee ha tenido relaciones?... ya!?-grito histérica, con lagrimas en los ojos…

-es una imagen que no quisiera recordar, obviemos el tema…-pedi con suavidad, intentando rodearla con los brazos…

Pude ver como Rose le sonreía a Alice, con complicidad… ellas también lo sabían?. Ok, tal vez debería haber matado a unos cuantos, claro… teniendo en cuenta que cuando digo "matar" me refiero a desmembrar y quemar, lo cual es mas arduo…y probablemente quedaría mas agotado que si le clavara mis dientes a-

-no me toques!-grito Bella con lagrimas en los ojos y tapándose el rostro… retrocedió unos cuantos pasos…

-puedes llorar?-fruncí el seño, extrañado…

-claro que puedo llorar-me dio un golpe en el hombro, con mas fuerza de la debida… casi se me sale el brazo!- soy una madre!-grito histérica…-mi bebe es una mujer!-sollozo…

-técnicamente -comenzó Alice, pero la mire mal, no era momento para que hablara…

-Bella, creo que…-me acerque con intenciones de volver a abrazarla

-no!-grito, llorando como una niña- desvirgaron a mi bebe a los 7 meses!...yo tuve que esperar a los 18!

Rose soltó una risita, que oculto ni bien Bella le envio una mirada asesina…

-estas llorando porque Renesmee es ahora una mujer, porque se hizo mujer antes que tu o porque tiene 7 meses?-frunci el ceño…

-nadie me entiende!-grito angustiada y salió corriendo…

Mire a mis hermanas con cara de "WTF?"… desde que nos conocimos, nunca antes me había hablado de esa forma… creo que igual, yo lo tenia merecido, pero aun asi era shockeante que mi dulce Bella se comportara de ese modo.

-deja Edward, no entiendes nada-Alice me tomo del hombro- dejanos a nosotras; es cosa de mujeres…

Asentí, mientras las veía salir corriendo tras el paso ligero de Bella…

Si… nuestra "aburrida y monótona" vida de 2 años atrás, ahora se había vuelto caótica… "Full House" era un poroto en comparación con la casa Cullen.

Suspire y agite mi cabeza en signo de resignación mientras comenzaba a entrar en la casa…

-pasame la garra de oso pardo-escuche pedir a Emmett

-no!...es mia!-grito Jasper…

Volvi a fruncir el ceño, mientras agradecia al cielo ser un vampiro y no un humano… a este paso, luego de tantas expresiones faciales, mi rostro humano estaría tan arrugado como un pergamino… y no le gustaría a Bella.

Entre en la sala y vaya sorpresa…

Emmett estaba sentado en el sillón mientras pensaba en ir mas tarde a una tienda y volver a comprar la colección de revistas Playboy, que yo le había prendido fuego la noche anterior. Jasper estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la mesa ratona, succionando algo que no llegaba a ver.

Cuando di un par de pasos mas pude ver que Emmett tenia los pies apoyados sobre el cuerpo de Charlie acostado pansa abajo, mientras sostenía en sus manos una enorme garra sangrienta.

Que bueno… todo bien como siempre…

Sonreí…

-Eyy Emm, Jazz-salude agitando la mano- Charlie!

-Eu!-contestaron mis hermanos al unísono…

¿Charlie?

-Charlie?!-grite con los ojos muy abiertos…

-shh!...esta durmiendo-susurro Emmett, con todo el rostro manchado de sangre…

-que esta durmiendo?!... explícame que mierda haces usando a mi suegro como tu tapete?!-dije furioso, acercándome de forma amenazadora… el libero una risita

-relajate Ed… le hice la llave de sueño…-se encogió de hombros

-por que Emmett?...que te he dicho sobre maltratar a Charlie?!-lo apunte furioso, parecía un regaño de padre a hijo…

-lo se-sonrió- es que sabe mucho…-dijo en tono confidente…

-me importa un cuerno!... mi suegro no es un-me quede viendo lo que tenia entre las manos…-fueron de caza?-pregunte viendo la garra de oso en las manos del fortachon…

Ambos agitaron la cabeza en signo de negación…

-que comen?-me acerque y me sente en el sillón, junto a Emmett…

No pude evitarlo, Charlie se veía muy dormido y comodo ahí tirado… apoye mis pies sobre su espalda, no creo que fuera a molestarle… "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"…

-oso-dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros, mientras succionaba lo que parecía ser, un trozo de pierna…

-como lo consiguieron?-enarque una ceja, con desconfianza…

-Delibery-dijeron los 2 a la vez…

-Delivery?-eso era ridículo!

-recuerdas a Laurent?-comenzo Emmett, yo asentí- bueno, no esta relacionado con el-se encogió de hombros- la cosa es que en Port Angeles abrieron un restaurant de comida rápida, que clandestinamente funciona como Delivery vampírico… llamas, ordenas y en 5 minutos te llega el pedido… es genial-dijo apuntándome con la garra, mientras unas gotitas de sangre, caian sobre el sillón…

-paso de moda ir a cazar… ahora la nueva onda es pedir por teléfono… es comodo-comento Jasper con la boca ensangrentada…

Yo me rei, sintiéndome ridículo por recién llegar de caza… yo corriendo de un lado para otro, mientras ellos de lo mas comodos pedían Delivery…

-Nemooooooo!-escuche un grito bajo mis pies…

-si Charlie-Emmett se inclino y le froto la cabeza- Nemo, Elmo, Memo, Emo, Belmo, Pelmo.-dijo con voz infantil, rascándole detrás de la oreja…

-Emmett!-lo regañe!...

-que¿?... si le gusta-me miro con cara de cordero degollado…

Charlie ahora, estaba frotándose contra el sillón como un gatito.

-ha fumado porro?-dije oliendo el aire, en la sala… una sonrisa bailo en los labios de mi hermano Emmett…

-tecnicamente, yo fume el porro y le tire el aire a Charlie en la cara, mientras dormía-dijo Jasper…

-que que?!-me puse de pie

-era un experimento-dijo Emmett volviendo a succionar la garra de oso…

-experimento!-grite…

-es que creimos que cuando se despertara, iba a volver a hacer preguntas… asi que preferimos drogarlo, para que despues crea que fue todo una graaaaan fantasia-dijo Emm, enfatizando la palabra "gran" mientras movia sus dedos en el aire…

Los mire mal a ambos… Charlie solto un quejido y baje mi vista al suelo, para verlo como se refregaba contra las piernas de Emmett…

-ves?... es inofensivo-dijo con rostro de niño feliz…

Charlie ahora solto un alharido al percatarse que en las manos de Emmett había una garra gigante…

-que es?!-grito despavorido, sentándose en el suelo y envolviendo sus piernas flexionadas, con sus brazos mientras se balanceaba adelante y atrás…

-es la garra del osito cariñosito que te vino a visitar-dijo moviendo la gran garra, como si fuera un títere y acercándosela al rostro, mientras le salpicaba con sangre…

-porque sangra el osito cariñosito¿?-pregunto con las facciones turbadas.

Pobre Charlie… daba tanta pena…

-ehem… no es sangre es… jugo de tomate, quieres?-dijo acercándole la garra a la boca…

-Emmett!-gritamos Jasper y yo, amenazándolo con la mirada…

-ok Charlie, no puedes-dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, con la garra del oso…

Charlie puso cara de cachorro e hizo un puchero realmente comico… se veía muy aflijido por no poder beber el "jugo de tomate" de su "osito cariñosito"

-porque no es rosa?-le pregunto a Emmett, cual si fuera un niño, apuntando la garra oscura…

-oh Charlie, quien dijo que no es rosa?...

Ok, este espectáculo era demasiado entretenido como para que me metiera… Jasper y yo la estábamos pasando a lo grande…

-es negro-contesto muy aflijido mi suegro…

-oh no Charlie!... es rosa… mira-agito la garra en el aire- esto es rosa, el cielo es verde y tu piel es fuccia…comprendes?... creo que eres daltónico-dijo Emmett con un gesto pensativo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la garra del oso…

-oh… entonces eso explica el elefante azul que esta volando alla-dijo apuntando el techo…

-exacto Charlie…-Emmett parecía una madre felicitando a su hijo por decir el abecedario completo…- es hora de volver a dormir-dijo apoyando su mano libre sobre el cuello de Charlie…

Lo iba a impedir, pero no llegue a tiempo… Charlie ya estaba entre las piernas de Emmett, enroscado, roncando a pata tendida.

Suspire… esta familia iba a terminar conmigo…

_________________________________________________

_**Este es el peor cap que escribi en mi vida…**_

_No me culpen, hace mas de 41 horas que no duermo…_

_Estoy con la inspiración por el suelo y encima, lo escribi mientras estudiaba para un parcial…_

_No me pidan mucho… soi una simple humana mas._

_**Se que este capitulo es deplorable y me avergüenzo de ello…**_

_Pero quería actualizar este fic, despues de casi 20 dias…_

_En serio, disculpen… no se que tengo…_

_Desde el sábado, la inspiración me abandono…_

_Al menos yo, sigo en estado de trauma, luego de las noticias de DLC._

_Go head… critíquenme como lo merezco._

_**Soi una vergüenza=(**_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	4. Jasper,Charlie y Bella POV:La Conclusion

**Summary:** Las locuras de Emmett y Jasper condujeron a Charlie a la verdad. ¿Cómo se lo tomara?. ¿Que harán los Cullen para convencerlo de que todo fue un mal entendido?

**Disclaimer**: Si soy Stephenie Meyer y soy la dueña de todo esto. Ahora estoy practicando un poco mi redacción en español, y delire un poco sobre el inconcluso final de la historia en cuanto a Charlie, _mi personaje _(¿?) weeeeee, si, sigo delirando. Retiro lo dicho, no soy la señora escritora Meyer, solo soy una escritora deliradora(¿) que se fumo un porro y…

Como sea, no soy dueña de nada. No somos dueños de nada… porque del polvo venimos y al polvo vamos(?????).

Por favor denme un golpe!...no se que tengo hoy… Empecemos…

**A/N**: Siempre quize saber como seria la reacción del padre de Bella, cuando se enterara de la verdad acerca de su hija y la familia de su yerno. Todas sabemos que si bien Charlie prefería no saber la verdad, algo de ella se imaginaba… ahora hay que confirmar si sus sospechas son las correctas…

_________________________________________________

**Capitulo 4: La Conclusión **

**POV Jasper**

Charlie comenzó a removerse en el suelo, mire el reloj para calcular hacia cuanto aproximadamente estaba durmiendo… superaba las 8 horas, a pesar de que aun era de madrugada, había dormido lo suficiente y los efectos de la marihuana ya casi se habían desvanecido… por ahora y solo por ahora estaba tranquilo y relajado…

Algo que ni Emmett ni ninguno de nosotros había pensado era… que haríamos cuando Charlie despertara…

No podíamos volver a jugar con el, ni mentirle de nuevo, terminaríamos por volver loco al pobre humano y eso sin duda, seria patético… ya nos habíamos divertido lo suficiente, pero ahora venia la peor parte…

-tienen 20 minutos-Alice se recostó en el sillón, con su revista Vouge…

-para que?-pregunto Emmett…

-inventar una buena excusa para no volver loco al pobre Charlie… despertara pronto…-contesto monótonamente…

-mejor llevémoslo a casa…-dijo Bella, mientras se abrazaba a Edward…

-seria poco original, ya hemos hecho eso con el ayer y sospechará cuando despierte…-contesto Emmett…

-que haremos entonces, genio¿?-Edward miro a Emmett-ni se te ocurra!-lo acuso apuntándole…

Odiaba cuando hacia eso… el que el pudiera leer mentes no significaba que todos pudiéramos hacerlo y era ciertamente irritante que contestara sin antes dejarnos hablar…

-lo siento-me miro…yo asentí…

-digamosle la verdad…-Emmett dijo con simpleza…

-la verdad?-a Rose se le desencajó la mandibula

-verdadera?-pregunto Bella, con los ojos muy abiertos…

-no se cuantos tipos de verdad pueden existir… pero si, la verdad…

-estas desquiciado!-apunte- se volverá aun mas loco o peor, esparcirá la noticia por todo Forks, estaremos arruinados…

-tal vez sea buena idea-Alice le sonrio a Emmett y Edward se rio…

-ok, hay algo que me estoy perdiendo-Bella arrugó la frente, enojada… yo asentí mirándola, parecía ser que los 3 sabian algo especial

-no te pierdes nada cariño… creo que despues de todo, decir la verdad seria lo mas razonable…-repuso Edward

-han perdido la cabeza?-exclamé

-jamas estuve mejor!-repuso Alice…

-tranquilo niño emo, saldrá bien… tu solo encárgate de mantenerlo relajado que yo me ocupare del resto-Emmett apoyo una mano en mi hombro…asentí cauteloso.-Carlisle y Esme regresaran por la mañana asi que Charlie tendrá que haberse ido si no queremos que nos castiguen…-Emmett susurró, nosotros asentimos…

**POV Charlie**

Desperté con migraña… me sentía débil y me dolia el estomago y la espalda… me sorprendi bastante al percatarme que estaba durmiendo en el suelo de lo que parecía ser…casa Cullen?

Me puse de pie en la sala y mire alrededor, no había nadie mas que yo, el ruido de la tele de fondo y… olor a marihuana?

De repente me asaltaron la mente, unos cuantos flashes y extraños sueños mezclados con la realidad… Emmett sosteniendo un auto, Emmett con una garra de osito cariñosito, Bella con ojos rojos, Emmett haciéndome la llave de sueño, Emmett golpeándome, Renesmee crecida…Nemo?

Ok, no entendía mucho, pero sabia que Emmett estaba altamente relacionado con lo que había estado pasando en el ultimo día…

Camine por la casa, sin poder encontrarme con nadie…parecía aun ser de noche, por lo cual miré el reloj y me sorprendí al ver que apenas eran las 4.30am… eso explicaba el motivo de que no estuvieran por aquí… seguramente todos dormían y yo me había quedado dormido mirando la tele, extraño…pero posible.

Entré a la cocina y tome un vaso del fregadero… sabia que no seria muy cortez y quedaría faltoso, pero me moria de sed… asi que abrí el refrigerador para tomar un poco de agua…

"wow"

No había nada, nada…de nada en el refrigerador, y cuando digo nada…realmente digo; _nada._ No agua, no comida, ni una fruta, ni una cerveza… simplemente nada. ¿Cómo era posible? Acaso los Cullen vivian del aire y del sol?... era una buena teoría, eso explicaba porque todos estaban tan extrañamente escuálidos y el motivo de su palidez… siempre supe que no eran saludables, aunque valga la redundancia siendo que Carlisle era un Doctor…

No, aquí había algo aun mas raro…

Era ilógico que no comieran, aunque mas ilógico era que su refrigerador solo estuviera de adorno… posiblemente Esme había estado limpiándolo y por eso no había quedado comida!... si, eso explica el motivo por el cual estaba completamente vacío…

Abri la canilla y me servi un poco de agua y la bebi ansioso… todavía las cosas no me cerraban, y el hecho de no haber visto nunca a Edward comer en mi presencia, me era mas preocupante que nunca.

Ellos no comían, jamás los vi comer, Alice venia a menudo a casa y observava como Bella y yo comíamos, sin decir nada; al igual que su hermano… y…

Imposible.

Mi cabeza comenzaba a tejer una red de la cual esperaba estar completamente equivocado…

Estaba demasiado angustiado como para continuar en aquella casa, pero por otro lado… estaba completamente ansioso por confirmar aquella teoría. Tenia que saber con quien se había metido mi hija… no podía dejar que ella continuara con aquellas extrañas personas…

Tenían fuerza, eran rapidos, bonitos, crecían rápido, no comían, eran delgados y palidos.

No!...no podía ser cierto… ellos no podían…

Cuando salí al garaje preparado para volver a mi patrulla encontré algo que nunca imaginé…

En el prosche de la casa había una gigante garra de lo que parecía ser un oso, junto a una piedra y un cráneo… encontré aquellas mutilaciones extrañamente familiares, hasta llegar a la conclusión que Emmett era quien estaba comiendo o chupando lo que parecía ser…

La garra del osito cariñosito!

Mis ojos se abrieron y pegue un respingo…

Era un exeso de información…Comenzé a hiperventilar, no era para menos, ellos eran… ellos realmente eran…

Rápidamente tuve el claro recuerdo de Emmett explicándolo desde un principio… y conclui con que me lo habían intentado ocultar todo este tiempo, durmiéndome y hasta… drogándome!

Ok, esto era suficiente… iria por Bella y me la llevaría de nuevo a casa… asi que subi rápidamente las escaleras en busca de mi hija… registre cada uno de los cuartos del segundo piso y realmente no me asombro descubrir que no tenían camas… era completamente coherente…

¿esas cosas duermen? Por supuesto que no!

**Bella POV**

Ya estaba casi todo listo…

-no puedo creer que hayamos llegado a este punto-susurre exasperada, poniendo los ojos en blanco…

-creeme, será mejor…-dijo Edward, dándome la mano…

-esto es una locura-Jasper sonó molesto…

-por eso mismo funcionará-sonrio Emmett con cara de niño… Rose y Alice suspiraron- que haríamos sin nuestra vidente y nuestro lector de mentes?-palmeo a ambos…

-hazlo antes que me arrepienta y te arranque la cabeza, monkey man-Rosalie le amenazó…

-claro, mi orangutana…-le tiro un beso…

-realmente no sabes lo que es ser romantico, cierto?-Alice le regañó…

-shh…ya viene-aviso Edward…

-ok, deséenme suerte-ahí iba de nuevo el Emmett aniñado…

-mas te vale que lo hagas bien-le di un golpe en el hombro…

-ow!... dolio!-se sobó

-lo se…-le sonreí-y te dolerá mas si haces que a mi padre le agarre un patatús, te lo aseguro…

Emmett agitó la cabeza y salió del closet sigilosamente

-alguien me dice que hacemos aquí?

-seguir la fantabulosa idea de Super-Emmett-se mofó Jasper…

-pues mas te vale Emo Jasper que le hagas caso a Super Emmett y cumplas con tu parte, si quieres que esto funcione-le amenazó Alice…

-claro mi diosa elfa…-le sonrió con cara de bobalicon…

-oh, les regalaré a ti y a Emmett un buen libro de piropos-bufó Alice, exasperada…

Jasper miro a trabes de las rendijas de la pequeña puerta del closet… todos nos acercamos a espiar junto con él… un closet para 5 personas no era lo mas comodo del mundo, por lo cual nos pueden imaginar, apretujados y empujándonos mutuamente para ver un poco mas…

Papa prendió la luz cuidadosamente y luego entró al cuarto, mirando a su alrededor… en el momento preciso Emmett se coloco detrás de el y sin hacer ruido alguno apagó la luz… mi papa dio un fuerte jadeo, pero supongo, solo fue de sorpresa y no de susto, ya que gracias a los extraños poderes de Jazz el ambiente estaba increiblemente relajado.

Mi padre volteó sorprendido y se quedo observando a Emmett con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos…

-relajate Charlie… soy yo.-sonrió

-santo cielo-balbuceo Charlie…-que rayos!... si que eres feo!

-tu no eres tampoco muy bonito tío!-dijo Emmett ofendido, haciendo un ademan de golpearlo amistosamente, mi papa se retracto…

-asi que esto eran-lo miro de arriba abajo

Emmett estaba vestido con un extraño disfraz plateado, que había utilizado la pasada noche de brujas solo para asustar a Renesmee… parecía estar pintado en su cuerpo, ya que se adhería elsaticamente a cada uno de sus musculos y estaba mágicamente maquillado por la maquiavélica Alice, todo de plateado, con una nariz y unas orejas falsas, que afinaban sus punteagudos rasgos y le daban un verdadero aspecto de alienígena. Ciertamente daba miedo y escalofríos, no entendí como fue capaz mi padre, de no largarse a llorar. Luego se lo agradecería a Jasper.

-uff-mi papá sonrió aliviado…-ciertamente, es un alivio…

-porque lo dices Charlie-preguntó Emmett sumamente interesado

Edward soltó un suspiro, frustrado…

-es ridículo, pero creí que eran vampiros…-sonrió mi padre…

Si mi corazón latiera, me habría muerto en aquel mismo instante…

-que cosas dices Charlie-contesto Emmett palmeándole el hombro…

-y Bella?

-oh… Bella, Bella esta en…

-la ducha-susurro Rosalie desde el closet, junto a mi…

-eso, se esta lavando la chucha-contesto Emmett con una sonrisa, y luego frunciendo el ceño, al darse cuenta de su error…

Todos suspiramos cansados, mi papa frunció el ceño…

-en la ducha?-le corrigió

-eso!-le apunto Emmett alegremente…

-sabes, no tengo nada en contra de los aliens, pero… no estoy comodo sabiendo que mi hija esta con uno de… ustedes-apunto con desagrado a Emm…

-oh, relax amigo-Emmett hablo confianzudo- Edward jamás bebería la sangre de Bella…-comentó relajado, un segundo mas tarde, se golpeo la mano contra la frente, al ver la cara de horror de mi padre…

-ehem… beben sangre?-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos…

-solo de animales, somos vegetarianos-contestó el fortachon sonriente…

Voltie a ver los rostros de mis hermanos y mi marido, fulminándolos por el exceso de información…

-ella todavía esta aprendiendo a controlarlo…en serio, se esta esforzando-se apresuro mi hermano a aclarar, solte un suspiro cansada, lo iba a matar…

-la convirtieron?!-mi padre sonó escandalizado y lo miro colerico…

-hememmm… bueno…nosotros-comenzo nervioso, Emmett…

No pudo decir mucho mas…Edward corrió hacia el, rompiendo abruptamente el closet y todos caimos esacandalozamente frente a un anonadado Charlie y un avergonzado Emmett…

-yo me fui-grito el fortchon, al ver el rostro de mi marido…

-oh no Emmett, tu y yo tenemos cosas que arreglar-Edward lo corrió, saliendo del cuarto…

Miré a mis hermanas, con duda… cuando detuve mi vista en Jasper el me guiñó el ojo…

-entonces?-preguntó

-hazlo rápido antes que me arrepienta-le contesté y me voltie a ver a Charlie- papi, te quiero, pero hay cosas que es mejor no saber-le di un beso en la mejilla y me alejé

Jazz se acerco a mi papa e hizo presión en su yugular, aplicándole la llave de sueño… no había vuelta atrás si quería que mi padre siguiera vivo…

-asi que, asi es como funcionan tus viciones?-Rose miro mal a la pequeña Alice…

-a esto me refería-grito aplaudiendo enérgicamente…

Jasper se dispuso a poner los ojos en blanco y levantar el cuerpo de mi padre, dormido…con su pulgar en la boca, como si de un niño se tratasé… suspire. Al final de todo, habíamos vuelto al plan original.

Gracias a su creador, Super-Emmett… Charlie nunca debió haber abierto los ojos.

**-Fin-**

_________________________________________________

_Ok, por fin… el fin…_

_Les comento que extrañamente, me costó un ojo de la cara escribir este capítulo final…_

_Originalmente cuando decidí continuar el fic, primero; por tantas lectoras y segundo porque tenia muchísimas ideas buenas en mente…pero desgraciadamente, partieron._

_La cosa es que __**el cap anterior, fue el más penoso que escribí en mi vida, lo se y gracias por la sinceridad de quienes lo admitieron, yo misma lo odié**__… pero fue lo que salió de mi._

_Aun no estoy completamente segura con este final, pero ya es hora de terminarlo… tengo __varios fics y como se los dije desde un principio, no tenia pensado hacer de esto un fic, sino que __**un one-shot**__, mis prioridades siempre fueron otros fics y como también les avise antes de subir el segundo cap del fic… este fic tendría de promedio 5 caps…_

_Lamentablemente, tuve que dejarlo en 4…al quedarme escaza__**… se que es mucho mejor hacer esto que dejarlo en hiatus temporal o subir un cap por mes**__, se que eso __**seria una falta de respeto y como dije ya varias veces… una promesa es una promesa y mis fics no se quedan a medias ni le faltan a sus lectoras…**_

_Y ahora si… __**gracias totales**__ (a lo SodaStereo) __**por tantos revs escritos**__… son demasiado importantes para mi…_

_Espero que nos sigamos leyendo en mis otros fics =)_

_**Mis disculpas a quien no le gustó el final, yo creo que era el final adecuado, ahora opinen ustedes…**_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


End file.
